


Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour (Chapter 2)

by Ana_Khouri



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (I blame Evilqueenofgallifrey entirely), Continued, F/F, Office Sex, Sequel, you really need the first bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri
Summary: Kate is sexually frustrated.  Jac is adorable.  An entirely smuttycontinuation ofInappropriate Workplace BehaviourbyEvilqueenofgallifrey.





	Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour (Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inappropriate Workplace Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755213) by [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey). 



> Thanks to evilqueenofgallifrey for a very enticing chapter one. In my head this was actually about how hard it was for them to concentrate at work after chapter one, with Jac finding out about the way Ma'am affected Kate and teasing her with it at inopportune moments but that didn't quite happen...

* * *

 

…And Kate wasn’t sure which she’s enjoying more, the way Jac tastes, the mewling breathless noises coming from above her or the way her fingers are wound in Kate’s hair, pinning her between her thighs as if she was the only thing keeping her tethered to the planet.

Her breathing is becoming laboured and Kate can feel Jac’s body tensing around her. She eases her right hand up Jac’s calf in an attempt to convey what she can’t say, that Kate will catch her, and is rewarded by her body shuddering around her.

“Well,” Jac says breathlessly as she releases her grip on Kate’s hair, “That was certainly more evidence than I was expecting to collect.”

Kate grins, pushing aside a stray hair from Jac’s face as she adjusts her glasses.

“And?” Kate inquires.

“Is it possible to be more gay than you even hypothesised?” Jac replies with a smile followed by a loud exhale. “Wow.”

Kate swallows the last utterance as she claims Jac’s lips, the heat of it only highlighting her own need as she eases off. She needs to let her go, to give her time.

“Dinner?” Kate offers as she breaks the kiss.

Jac meets Kate’s eyes in a mixture of awe and disbelief before nodding.

“…cause I should let you get back to work. I hear your boss is a hard ass,” Kate teases, knowing she can sort herself out the moment she is gone. It wouldn’t even be difficult.

“At the risk of being insubordinate Ma’am…Kate…there is something I have to do first,” Jac insists.

As if ‘Ma’am’ and the images of what she could do about Jac’s insubordination weren’t enough, Jac pulls her into a kiss, forceful and needy, as hands fall to her trousers.

It had been too long since she had felt the touch of hands that weren’t her own and as Jac unfastens her trousers and slips a hand inside she tenses.

Jac withdraws as she breaks the kiss, looking up at Kate. “I’m sorry, is it..?”

Kate nods. “It’s fine, I just…” she clears her throat, “It’s been a while for me too and I’ve spent some of the time not allowing myself to think about this happening.”

She forces herself to breathe. ‘Get it together Stewart,’ she mentally chastises as she takes Jac’s hand and guides it back to her waistband.

Kate fights to maintain her composure as Jac’s hand slides inside her trousers, tracing the already sodden surface of her underwear with nimble fingers before slipping her hand underneath.

She can feel Jac’s free hand tentatively wandering her body, skittering over her stomach and cupping her breasts as she lays kisses along her neck but Kate’s attention is focused on the hand between her thighs as she tries to be patient, tries not to let Jac be overwhelmed by how much she needs this.

She gasps as Jac slides two fingers inside her, bitting her lip against the bliss of that pressure. She helps ease them into a rhythm, fighting against her own need even as she tries to let Jac fulfil it.

“Another one,” Kate whispers and the sudden absence of Jac’s fingers is almost painful, but the renewed contact is worth it as she bucks harder onto her hand.

“What do you need?” Jac asks, her voice low as her thumb brushes Kate’s clit.

“Ohgodthat,” Kate utters and Jac brushes it again before settling into a pattern of pressure and relief as Kate bucks harder while trying not to hurt her hand.

She can feel the pressure in her building to a point beyond her control and fights it, trying to hold on to that semblance of restraint for Jac, for her - belatedly realising the exposure it would entail.

“It’s okay Kate,” Jac whispers, meeting her eyes. And she can see the care in them, the honest desire to please her.

Kate takes a breath and lets herself go, and as she does the full extent of the sensation washes over her, hips bucking hard onto Jac’s hand as her thumb finds the perfect pressure, the perfect touch. Kate gives herself over to it, lets it take her as her body enjoys every moment of release.

“So you’re gay too then?” Jac whispers with a teasing smile as Kate came to.

Kate chuckles. “I might have a thing for female scientists.”


End file.
